Field
The disclosure relates to a fuel supply apparatus.
Related Art
A fuel supply apparatus has been conventionally known to introduce a liquid fuel supplied from a fueling nozzle to a fuel tank of a motor vehicle. For example, JP 2009-83569A describes a fuel supply apparatus comprising a breather port that is provided separately from a fuel passage which a liquid fuel supplied from a fueling nozzle to a fuel tank passes through and is configured to circulate fuel vapor generated by vaporization of the liquid fuel in the fuel tank between the fuel supply apparatus and the fuel tank. JP 2015-143043A describes a filler pipe configured to receive a supplied liquid fuel and have ribs that are formed on an outer circumferential surface of a tubular retainer mounted to inside of the filler pipe to be protruded on a normal line of the outer circumferential surface and extended in the circumferential direction in the fuel tank direction where the fuel tank is placed.
The fuel vapor flowing from the fuel tank through the breather port to the fuel supply apparatus joins with the liquid fuel supplied from the fueling nozzle during fueling. There is a demand to cause the fuel vapor to smoothly join with the supplied liquid fuel, with a view to preventing the fuel vapor from flowing out of the motor vehicle when the fuel vapor joins with the supplied liquid fuel in the fuel supply apparatus. The fuel supply apparatus described in JP 2009-83569A, however, has a likelihood that the fuel vapor does not smoothly join with the supplied liquid fuel. There is accordingly still a room for improvement with regard to the configuration of the fuel supply apparatus. The filler pipe described in JP 2015-143043A has a significant difference between the diameter of the breather pipe and the dimension between the ribs protruded on the normal line. The filler pipe allows the fuel vapor flowing through the breather pipe into the filler pipe to be introduced in the fuel tank direction where the fuel tank is placed. This configuration, however, does not sufficiently achieve the demand to cause the fuel vapor to smoothly join with the supplied liquid fuel.